The Prince and His Princess
by blueroses321
Summary: Book 2 of A Broken Promise (Lotors)
1. chapter 1

~~~ 3rd person ~~~

Later that night as Pidge is getting ready for bed there is a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She yells as she puts on an oversized black and purple shirt

"It's me... " the voice on the other side of the door says

"Go away Lotor. I don't want to see you. " She yells as she slowly walks to the door.

~~ on the other side ~~

"Katie...please. I wasn't sure if you trusted me enough to believe me. I wanted to say sooner but can you honestly tell me you would have believed be a month ago?" Lotor says lightly with his head leaning against the door

"I would have...your right. But why now?" she says from the other side now leaning her head on it

"Last night... I-I realized how much I love you. This morning when your brother came by the room I told him to get the group together for me. After you let me hold you and... Please understand!" he cries out

"I...I can't. Not right now..."

~~Time skip to after episode 2 of season 5 ~~

After they all get back to the castle Pidge runs straight to Lotor and kisses him

"I'm sorry...I'm so fucking sorry... " She whispers in his ear

He pulls her closer to him trying not to break down

"It's OK m'lady...I understand." He whispers back kissing her head softly

"Um...can anyone tells me why my daughter is kissing a purple cat?" Sam says looking around, noticing Shiro glaring at the 'cat' harshly.

"They are 'dating'. He is why we found you." Shiro says bitterly

"And now I'm going to bed. Night dad. I'll tell you everything in the morning. I promise." Katie says as she walks out of the room dragging Lotor behind her

After they go to the room Lotor pins her to the wall right as the door closes.

"I'm sorry...again. I've missed you m'lady...I never meant to hurt you" he leans in kissing her slowly kissing down her neck

"Dad is...going to...wanna talk to you..." she pants out as he slowly pulls her to the bed

" Then let him. Tomorrow. Tonight is us."

 _ **A/N:**_ So this is chapter 1 of the lotidge I'm making chapter 2 now. It is almost done. The first chapter of shidge is done as well. I'll be posting both stories ( this one and that I know saying that sounds weird considering I've already posted this one...) once I have a name for them.


	2. chapter 2

~~~ the next morning ~~~

Matts pov

The morning after we got dad back Katie still hadn't come out of her room so I go to check on her.

knock knock* "Katie you in there? It's almost time to send dad home..." I say threw the door slowly opening it. As I walk in I see my sister and Lotor in the bed still

 _"They made up I see...as long as he doesn't hurt her." I think to myself "I'll let them sleep. Ill say that shes just really tired...we can send dad home later."_ I leave her room quietly and go tell the others that the send-off will be delayed for a while.

~~~ 3rd pov ~~~

"hmm" Pidge hums softly as she wakes up stretching. She looks to her side when she feels pressure around her waist to see Lotor has his arm wrapped around her. She kisses his cheek softly before whispering in his ear "Lotor...We have to get up"

"Fine all though I would prefer to have you stay in my arms..." He says kissing her forehead as he climbs out of bed

"Let's go m'lady," he says holding out a hand to her

"let's..." she says as she grabs his hand and gets out of bed


	3. 3

3rd pov

After they got out of bed they get ready for the day and go find everyone else only to find Keith. Katie runs to him hugs him.

"Keith!!! Oh I've missed you. How are you?" She asks while still hugging him

"Katie, as much as I love you, now is not the time for hugs," Keith says pulling away from her with a serious look on his face

"W...whats wrong?" Pidge slowly starts to freak out

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend who this is?" As Keith says this, a Altean girl walks out of the shadows

"Lotor? What does he have to do with this? Who is she?" Katie starts to panic more with each question

"Her name is Romelle. I found her when I was on a mission with my mother. Lotor saved a bunch of Alteans and has been keeping them a secret on a planet that is extremely hard to get to. They didn't know anything about us or Allura. He didn't tell them anything. When I told her everything that has happened she wanted to come back with me and meet her princess." Keith explains and Romelle lifts her chin as Lotor looks away sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell them? WE DESERVED TO KNOW!" Katie practically yells as her eyes start to water.

"You promised no more secrets..." She whispers

"I couldn't. It would be almost impossible to explain! Katie, my love, my princess, please..." Lotor says as he tries to pull his lover to his arms

"Don't touch me" she says as she pulls away from him in a flinch type motion.


	4. 4

A/N so...here goes I guess btw James is kinda ooc in this so...sorry?

3rd person

As Katie jumps into her parent's arms unknown to her, there is someone watching her curiously. No one notices of course. After hugging all his family Lance pulls Keith over to them, Keith trying to refuse saying that they aren't interested in meeting him, they just want to spend some time with Lance. Lance, of course, doesn't listen and introduces Keith to them all.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet someone... This is Keith, my fellow paladin...and boyfriend." Lance says blushing softly while Keith goes fire truck red as all at once, Lances sisters squeal and start asking millions of questions at once

~~~~over with Katie~~~~

Katie still smiling from seeing her mother goes and leans against a wall, her heart breaking and repairing all at once

"He is really gone...I have my mom, my dad, Matt is somewhere but no doubt safe... So why do I feel so sad that I will never see HIM again? God, I'm path-"

"Hey, Katie, right?" A guy walks up to her smirking at her softly

"Why does that smirk on his face remind me of him too..." She thinks to herself "yeah that's me, you are?" She asks, with a slightly teasing tone, trying to ignore the pain in her heart

"James Griffin, so you are Commander Holts daughter..." He says looking her up and down slightly then takes her hand " pleasure to meet you m'lady" and kisses her knuckles gently. As he does this Pidge busts into tears and runs to Keith hiding in his back, Lances sisters stop their questioning and watch silently with slight frowns while Lance looks at Pidge with sad eyes

"Katie, what's wrong?" Keith asks softly, slowly turning and starts running his fingers through her hair

"'Ames... 'Tor... M'lady..." She mumbles into his chest

"I understand...its okay Katie, It's okay to still love him, it's okay to miss him, its okay..." He whispers in her ear soothing the girl he considers his sister, even if she's not with his brother anymore


End file.
